1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display module and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display module including a fixing member for mounting a wavelength conversion member, and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Flat Panel Display (FPD) is an image display device which is thin and light. Recently, liquid crystal displays have been the dominant FPDs on the market.
There have been various attempts to enhance the image quality of liquid crystal display devices. According to one such attempt, a wavelength conversion member, which increases color expression, is mounted to the device.
However, a method is needed for stably mounting the wavelength conversion member and solving a problem caused by the heat of the wavelength conversion member.